


A Precious Thing

by aprilreign



Series: Rare Pairs and Sunken Ships [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Hiding, Humorous Ending, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...so infuriating...not a moment's peace...with all that racket!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This post is for my own entertainment. Comments are more than welcome. Will update and strive to improve my work. TY! Enjoy!  
> The characters are the property of Tolkien Estates. Plots are my own.
> 
> *Update 5/9/16  
> *Update 5/10/16

 

 

**'...so infuriating...not a moment's peace...with all that racket!' Bilbo mumbled. But not really, He was talking out loud to no one but himself, as his feet pattered along the path. 'Just...just one... just one moment to myself!' He continued, pointing and waving a finger in the air.**

**Slowing down, looking from where he came, he was hoping it was enough distance between him and his company.**

**Suddenly his nose began twitching. He inhaled the sweet aroma.The air is heavy with the scent of flowers, herbs, berries and something else that's barely there. It was something familiar but he is unable to recall the fleeting smell.**

**Turning his head, he saw an entrance to a very large and beautiful garden.** (A perfect hiding place!) **Looking around nervously, he darts into the private garden.** (Feeling like home already.) **He thought as he stretches out a sigh.** (A tour would be nice.)  **Like a curious child, he checked out nearly every plant, bush, and tree. Squeezing and popping berries in his mouth.Touching leaves and poking at the soil, Bilbo tries guessing at the gardening techniques.**

**Looking up, he marvels at how this garden forms a canopy overhead. Not wanting to get lost, the hobbit thinks it would be wise to check his surroundings. Still near the entrance, he sees a path that splits in two. Each leading to an arched threshold of leaves. Figuring to continue on his present path, he'll likely come out the other end.**

**Entering the threshold he notices a high setting island separating the two paths. It was too high. He is barely able to see over it. Clambering up the sides with his small , plump feet, he pulls himself up to peer at the herbs diverse and plentiful. Once again, Bilbo's nose wrinkles and sniff at that unfamiliar scent as he strolls towards the end of the garden. He decides to play a game. He names the game 'Yes or No' and the goal is to identify as many plants as possible.**

**'Yes...yes...no...yes...no...yes...yes...yes...hmm no. Ahah! Yes!...and yes again.' Clapping his hands, Bilbo is quite pleased he knew more yes' than nos.**

**'I do believe...I win.' He concludes.**

**'Congratulations.'**

**Bilbo jumps, wanting to take off running but thinks better of it. 'Sorry, didn't expect anyone to be here.'**

**'It's quite alright.' Elrond smiles.**

**The Noldo's essence is now familiar, rich and inviting, pleasing with every breath he takes.**

**'Collecting herbs? He asked the kneeling elf in part to fill the awkward silence.**

**'Shrooms. Some for breakfast and others for toxins or antidotes.'**

**Fascinated Bilbo comes near Elrond for a better look. 'Nearly two dozen different types! You harvest these as well? Bilbo asked with enthusiasm.**

**Elrond is used to being alone with his own company after hours but is impressed with the hobbit's knowledge of herbology. 'Yes. Mainly for the healers and  head cooks of the House. What brings you here to my garden Master Hobbit? Are you hiding from someone?'**

**'Hiding?...um maybe,' Bilbo chuckles, 'Thorin and his kin are great folks, but they can be a bit too much. I miss my home, my books, and garden. You...have a lovely garden, it reminds me so much of home. He replied with adoration.**

**'Thank you, Master Baggins'**

**'Bilbo, please.'**

**'Bilbo, you're not the only one, I fear. I am taking refuge here as well. You are not alone.'**

**Bilbo felt the urge to apologize but Elrond stopped him before he could do so.**

**'No apologies, it is not you I'm vexed with.' He said with an irritated sigh.**

**Wanting to appease this handsome, regal elf, Bilbo timidly asks a suggestive question. Ah...well perhaps...I...I can atone for their rudeness.'**

**Completely caught off gaurd by the comment, Elrond is trying his best not to blush at the implication. He realizes Bilbo is very fair for a hobbit. He muses about his past interest in such an erotic joining long, long ago in his youth. Now he feels a tinge of arousal at the possibility.**

**Resisting the temptation Elrond informs him, 'I do not except atonements for misbehavior, Bilbo, especially that which is not yours to pay.'**

**'Well then, just a simple night in one another's arms?' Bilbo insisted. Taking up the healer's hand and kisses it tenderly then rubs his thumb across Vilya, looking up at Elrond with innocent eyes and a confident smile.**

**Elrond was very dubious and stared at this bold little creature. He slowly puts away his tools and herbal pouch. Long moments passed as they held hands while he contemplated, 'Our size difference may pose an issue?'**

**'Size makes no difference, only our minds make it so...'**

**No longer feeling inhibited, Elrond gently tugs at the small hand. Pulling Bilbo onto his lap, they are now at eye level. The elf kisses the hobbit's lips and continues** **kiss** **ing along his cheek towards his ear. Bilbo utterly melt's into the peredhel. The kiss becoming deeper and more thorough, Bilbo begins to squirm.**

**'Is it too much?' Elrond breathes.**

**'No, please go on.' Bilbo pants.**

**Desperate moans were escaping from Elrond as he grows hard, but he forces himself to remain composed. He watches as Bilbo gives a coy look and suddenly tugs at the buttons on his jacket. The elf begins removing his robes. By the time he is free of all his garments, Bilbo is already out of his jacket and shirt.** **The hobbit's hands were all over him, his stomach, his chest, and his neck. Taking in the flawless flesh, hard muscle and chiseled beauty of Elrond's body. Closing the distance between them, Bilbo pulls up and whispers against Elrond's lips, 'You seem like one who might agree that the pleasures in life are worth living for?'**

**Elrond still feels a little strange, almost guilty but it was all so unusually exciting....damned the consequences. 'Yes, indeed I am in much need of this pleasure! He murmured as he pressed his lips to Bilbo's.**

**It was obvious that Bilbo wanted this, eagerly rocking back and forth.**   **U** **nlacing the half-elfs leggings, the halfling reaches inside for it, holds it, then runs his thumb over it. Elrond inhales sharply as he rubs droplets around the tip. Elrond leans over letting out a deep guttural whimper.**

**Feeling a boost of confidence, Bilbo catches Elrond's lips in a kiss as he begins to work on him. Pumping him hard with both hands, the Elrond's head drops, draping his raven hair across Bilbo's shoulder and his palm hits the ground, bracing them both.**

**'No, no, no...I ...can't...do this.'** **The peredhel's voice was coming out rougher than usual.**

**'Yes you can, you handsome thing,' Bilbo teased, 'and I can do this.'**

**Bilbo slid back off his lap, dives down and swallows. Still hunched, a startled cry comes from the lord as Bilbo sinks downwards. As he continues a moderate rhythm, Elrond's subtle moans, and curbed grunting becomes intensely louder when the tension becomes too much for him.**

**Completely drawn into the moment, his steel greys blown, his face dark, his torso tight, and with a strained moan the peredhel releases down his lustful one's mouth. His whole body shakes with the force of it. Days of tension flooding out of his body as the impact of pleasure came crashing in. Bilbo taking it all and still milks him as Elrond crumples onto the grass completely wrecked beyond finesse. Bilbo finishes and comes up for air then wipes his mouth.**

**'Allow me.'Elrond murmured, holding his hand out towards Bilbo. The hobbit allowed Elrond to pull him closer, crawling to kneel next to the elf's shoulder. Leaning up on an elbow, Elrond unbuttons Bilbo's knickers, pushing them down to his knees.**

**'Ahh!'**

**Just one moment of that wet heat of Elrond pressing a kiss on his crown, Bilbo was already lost. He has been sucked many times before but nothing like this. Elrond continued to tease Bilbo by mouthing just his crown.**

**'Oh...oh my...oh please!' Bilbo flustered.**

**Skillfully aware of Bilbo's responses, Elrond swallows him with ease. The elf lord slowly drives in and out. The hobbit desperately grabs a handful of hair while blowing out small pants attempting to silence himself. It was too much. Elrond was overwhelmingly clever when he hollowed his mouth one last time and hot pleasure pierces through Bilbo as his gasping quickens unevenly. He slumps over the elf, trembling. Elrond is warm and soothing, gently kissing Bilbo, he helps him redress.**

  **Bilbo pushes himself back up to gaze at his new lover, he** **intensely regards this charming soul with a mild awe. 'Kiss me. One for the road.'**

**With a chuckle, Elrond plants a deep kiss on his lips.**

**'A simple enough night together?'**

**'Not so simple anymore. I never once fathomed that you are so very seductive' Elrond muses still looking quite spent. 'You should go, they are looking for you.'**

**'Yes. There is much you do not know about me.' Bilbo smirked. 'Till we meet again then...I hope.'**

**'Thank you, mellon-nin.' Elrond sighed.**

**'Anytime.' Bilbo whispered.**

**Bilbo hurries back up the path, noticing Elrond not making a move to get up or dressed. He ran into Bofur and Bifur at the garden entrance.**

**'Aye! There you are! Where did you get off to Bilbo?' Bifur asked.**

**'I got-off in the garden.' Bilbo replied cheekily,**   **and they went on their way with the burglar.**

  **~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I never did like Bilbo's feet so I changed it hope it is not too much of a divergence.
> 
> Not a popular ship, but a story (by fredda-If You Wish For A Home And Company) is one of my faves and one of the few Elrond/Bilbo fics. This fic was inspired by! XD!
> 
> Bilbos quirks and mannerism was a challenge for me, guh, (Because I am an Elrondir fan) had to read some epic fics to get it down and make it my own.
> 
> * (Update) It bothered me that in all of my fics the other person is not reciprocated in their pleasure....that is a major problem. Fixed it.


End file.
